fallenearthfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Nowosci
Patch 2.38 March 13, 2012 Patch 2.38 is here. Read the patch notes and changes [http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=patch2.3 March State of the Game March 9, 2012 Gamerfirst has released latest State of the Game address, which highlights current and upcoming content plans. Check out the full address here on Dev Blog. READ MORE @ http://fallenearth.gamersfirst.com/2012/03/march-state-of-game.html Patch 2.37 February 29, 2012 Patch 2.37 is here. Read the patch notes and changes [http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=patch2.37]. Patch 2.27 December 14, 2011 Patch 2.27 is here. Read the patch notes and changes [http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=patch2.27]. Fallen Earth goes Free to Play October 12, 2011 Fallen Earth has moved into the vast world of Free to Play (F2P)! The game is down for maintenance to change over to F2P and will be up later today. Players will also be receiving rewards for maintaining their ground (read subscription) through the transition. Any player who had a subscription prior to today, will receive a Spiked Chopper. Players who were subbed from July-October will receive wardrobe vanity slots. Now is the time to come back to Fallen Earth! Patch 1.9.2 August 10, 2011 Patch 1.9.2 is here. Read the patch notes and changes [http://www.gamersfirst.com/fallenearth/?q=patch1.9]. Alpha County July 7, 2011 Alpha county is here! Hundreds of man hours and even more missions later, clones have finally opened the proverbial flood gates (with a little help from some hard working LifeNet Technicians behind the Wall) and will have immediate access into the Zone. Coming with this patch, players will have access to the first county of our fourth sector, The Grainway, which encompasses 11 towns, more than 700 missions, two town events, a conflict town where PvPers can battle it out for rare resources, and tons of new and interesting encounter areas. We've also lined up a slew of unique area bosses for larger groups looking for a challenge. This content covers a progression of five experience levels throughout the Zone and will be available to players starting at a minimum of level 50. READ MORE @ http://www.fallenearth.com/patch_notes Fallen Earth Team Joins Reloaded Productions to Support Continued Development of Post-Apocalyptic MMO June 16, 2011 Irvine, Calif and Cary, NC, June 16, 2011– A leading publisher of Free2Play® massively multiplayer online games, GamersFirst ( www.gamersfirst.com) announced today the acquisition of the highly acclaimed post-apocalyptic third-person action MMO Fallen Earth from Fallen Earth, LLC. The current 12-person creative team behind Fallen Earth, headed by Lead Game Designer Marie“Aro Sei” Croall, will join GamersFirst’s development studio Reloaded Productions to lead the transition of Fallen Earth to a hybrid Free2Play game with an ongoing membership system. READ MORE @ http://www.fallenearth.com/node/986 AND @ http://fallenearth.gamersfirst.com/ January State of the Game January 5, 2011 Senior Game Designer Marie “Aro Sei” Croall has released her latest State of the Game address, which highlights current and upcoming content plans and offers a sneak peak at Sector 4. Check out the full address here on the Fallen Earth forums. READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?p=591028 Patch v1.7.4, Plus Holiday Goodies! December 14, 2010 Greetings Wastelanders, The server will be down tomorrow from 8 to 11 a.m. EST (GMT -5) as we update to patch v1.7.4. As a special holiday bonus, we’re throwing in some presents from the dev team in the form of additional, random nodes. Look for gift boxes filled with festive sweaters, jackets and hats to stay warm during the winter season! Check out the patch notes [http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?p=583958#post583958 here]. More info on the full respec and Pristine Recombinant Injector [http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?p=583970#post583970 here]. November State of the Game November 16, 2010 Marie “Aro Sei” Croall has released the latest State of the Game address with details on where we’re at and what’s to come. READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?p=571862 State of the Game May 20, 2010 Our latest State of the Game address, covering recent content additions and upcoming plans for development, is now up on the forums. READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=38287 Blood Sports patch Live! (v1.4) May 7th READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=37693 Dueling, Fatigue System and Gallows go Live! (Version 1.3.11) April 19th READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=36739 Patch Notes V1.3.7 March 18 READ MORE @ http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=35320 State of the Game January 28, 2010 Hi Wastelanders! With just over four months since launch, we wanted to pause for a moment and give everyone an update on where we are and where we’re going with development. READ MORE @ http://www.fallenearth.com/node/371 Fallen Earth Releases Part Two Enhancements to Gameplay Graphics January 13, 2010 Fallen Earth, LLC today released part two of their recent environmental graphics improvements, enhancing lighting and shadow effects throughout their self-titled massively multiplayer online game. READ MORE @ http://www.fallenearth.com/node/336 Fallen Earth Announces Enhancements to Gameplay Graphics, Improves Environmental and Landscape Elements January 7, 2010 Fallen Earth, LLC today announced the inclusion of several wilderness graphics enhancements, specifically to the elements of scrub -- including grass and shrubs -- terrain and fog. Sharpening and blending textures, colors and lighting, the new and improved details enhance the look and feel of the Fallen Earth post-apocalyptic environment and heighten player immersion. READ MORE @ http://www.fallenearth.com/node/334 ---- State of the Game --Griefer Clans-- Exile Gamers & Saints Both Clans in Fallen Earth Grief/Troll/Harass/Threaten other players of the game without any reason at all. On February 22, 2012, both ExileGamers, and Saints baited/harassed a player and filed false complaints to Gamers First until a innocent player got banned from the game, not only limited to internet threats as show under the Fallen Earth Section of http://www.mmorpg.com but constant Faction/Team killing. For more info on Exile: http://www.exilegamers.com , and also search ExileGamers Griefing on google.